


from the 80's

by NoGravity



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Difference, Boys Will Be Boys, M/M, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Punk Keith (Voltron), Rollerblades & Rollerskates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 06:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoGravity/pseuds/NoGravity
Summary: Somehow, Keith holding his shirt up to reveal half of his torso for Lance felt a bit dirty. Dirtier than him having taken off his shirt completely.Lance shook his head and mentally kicked himself for good measure also. What the fuck was he thinking about a seventeen year old kid?He concentrated on counting the remaining bruises, feeling Keith's slow breathing through his hand. He didn't dare look up to see what his face looked like right now.He left the biggest one for last because why not? This bruise looked like a blossoming of pain and he touched as carefully as possible but Keith still hissed, his breath pulling in."Sorry. Sorry, does it hurt?"  He did look up at him now and Keith didn't say anything for a bit, then "Obviously" as if Lance was stupid for asking.





	from the 80's

**Author's Note:**

> Comment away ~ always appreciated.

It was gone past midnight but he just couldn't sleep tonight either. The tv was nothing but a noise in the background and he gave up on reading one more chapter out of that boring book, shuffling his feet on the table and feeling his muscles cramped.

He needed to get out. Some fresh air.

Lance figured it'll be like this again since he was easing into a habit which he didn't want to adopt but had not much of a choice.

He would go to sleep, get 4 or 5 hours, sometimes only 3 and then he'd wake up at a random hour and bam. That was it for the night. No matter how he tossed or turned, he couldn't fall back in.

Some nights he couldn't sleep at all, like now.

So he grabbed his keys, wallet and probably his phone and took the bike down the stairs, on a lazy trip around town.

He was kind of hungry now that the thought of food occurred to him and he was pretty sure the fridge didn't have much of anything to offer.

 

It was a bit cold, a full moon also, kindly enveloping the streets. Overall his neighbourhood was kind of dark. Not much happened around here except stupid teenagers fooling around and the occasional thug jacking a car for the goods inside or something.

He biked around, trying to remember a different convenience store then the one he worked in because he was there enough as it was. He wasn't gonna visit it in his free time also.

Lance made a face at the thought and promptly avoided said store which was closest to home. There were other smaller shops but they didn't have much to offer. He needed some real food not alcohol, snacks or goddamn cigarettes.

A bit further it was.

He thought he remembered one further down from the bus station. A well stocked store which was also non-stop. Must be the night shifts that fucked up his sleep schedule like this. He mourned for his beauty sleep again.

 

He passed a group of loud teenagers gathered around a stereo, blaring some god-awful music and munching on chips here, chugging on beer there, the usual. Some of them were sat atop a red car, bouncing this way and that, a couple kissing on the hood.

Ugh, was he like that when he was their age?  
It was weird thinking like this, after all, he wasn't much older then them but they still gave him goosebumps. For some reason the sight of them pissed him off.

He reached the bus station near which that flower shop was open like always. Who needed flowers at midnight, even?

Lance stopped to survey his surroundings a bit, trying to remember the exact location of that other place. Three blocks from here if he wasn't mistaken. A bit behind the park.

There were people still shuffling by, some walking their dogs or just smoking on a bench. By the looks of it he wasn't the only one losing sleep.

He passed two girls hand in hand, all frilly skirts and bright colors. Lance winked at them out of habit but they ignored him or just didn't notice him at all.

Well. He'll have to make do with his end goal, then.

Behind the kid's park, there was an alley splitting the blocks and then leading into a wider street, the place he's been looking for.

He parked his bike up front, not bothering with the chain. It was an old thing anyway.

Good. He was gonna get in, get the first thing that looked edible and slightly fresh and get the fuck out of there. He didn't feel the need to spend time in a place similar to the one he worked in.

 

There was a bell clinking dully as he entered and inside, bright lights and some crappy music on radio. And a few customers here and there, actually. The usual cashier with a dead soul which you find in every convenience store at night. Or day. They were all pretty much the same.

Well. Time to skedaddle. He searched the rows, scanning for anything interesting. There were voices coming from the back and yeah, maybe the refrigerated food wouldn't be in the front rows, Lance. Ok. Heading for the back then.

There they were, indeed and he realized he hadn't taken a basket just as he was reaching for something looking slightly edible. He hoped it didn't turn into mush after being heated in the microwave.

He shrugged and just picked two packages, one of which turned out to be frozen vegetables. That could work. And maybe get some snacks too since he wasn't going to sleep too much this week either, it seemed.

He rounded the corner towards the aisle he needed. It was probably past this row of energy drinks and coca cola. On a second thought,  
maybe he should get something to drink also.

The voices coming from this part of the store were getting a bit louder now. He thought maybe he should get some cat food as well.

Lance was more or less distracted by his mental list of groceries to pay any attention to the voices getting closer. Nobody was actually shouting but they became a bit raised the closer he got.

A pack of pretzels fell from his arms and he bent to pick it up, one more falling in the process. A headphone slipped from his ear too because why not? Damn.

"-him be, Steve, we'll get him at school, tomorrow. When your dad is not on shift?!" Lance heard from an interrupted sentence and he raised his head.

"No Anderson, I'm not letting him be, this fucker destroyed my car!"

"You don't know if it was hi-"

"I know!! It was him, now shut up, both of you. Since when are you all a bunch of pussies, huh?!" 

Right. So the usual group of high school sophomores wasting time everywhere they can, now making a ruckus in a goddamn convenience store. What was new?

Lance decided to forego the drinks and just get out of here before he got pissed and did something stupid. Or who knows.

He chanced a glance at them though as he went back to his feet and they were talking about a dude who sat with his back turned to them, a headset on his ears, music blaring from them so loud even Lance could hear it.

The guy was seemingly trying to decide between two brands of products and he had a small cart wheel beside him with various unhealthy things thrown in.

"Steve, come on, man- "

But Steve marched at the unsuspecting guy still pondering in the aisle and wow did his name scream standard highschool bully, cliche? 

Lance snorted as the guy promptly shoved himself into the target of his anger, who bumped into a rack of energy bars with his shoulder.

A few fell off and the guy backed off quick like a snake, his headphones now coming around his neck.

"Yo, Kogane, I know it was you. Son of a bitch, you just can't help yourself, can you?"

The kid, Kogane, scrutinized Steve with his eyes, lined in black and woah, the guy looked like one of those band members from the old time rock music videos Lance was into sometimes.

His ears were pierced and his denim jacket had its sleeves ripped off. He had a narrowed look about him, not somebody to really mess with. But still, if Lance was to count, the kid would be outnumbered by the four or five guys lingering behind Stevie boy.

"What do you want, Stifler?" Kogane said and his black eyes rolled in his head, the picture of impatience and one who's been here many times before.

"You know it well, Kogane, you messed with my car. Again. Do you really think I'm gonna let you out of this alive?" 

"Wow, you really picked your lines, didn't you? How long did it take you to practice on paper?" Kogane sniggered and Steve went red with fury, already charging towards him like a bull, fist and all.

Just like in the bad 80's movies.

Lance forgot himself rooted to the spot as the Kogane guy sidestepped Steve easily, making him look a bit drunk on his feet.

"Did you remember how to write the words, Stifler? Or is your big brain so caught up on revenge you haven't even considered to learn it first?"

"You motherfucker- what are you girls waiting for? Get him!" Steve said to his fellow mates and they all seemed to come back to themselves, rushing to give this Kogane guy more trouble.

Kogane kept sidestepping them, not hitting back just yet and as their places switched, Lance only now noticed the guy was wearing skates. Really? Could he be more of a poster boy then that?

He made to get out of the way because the big guys were coming at Kogane again and now he was sat right in front of Lance and no, he didn't wanna be here to see the end of this.

But he was quite in the open and he didn't actually notice when the cart was pushed at by one of Steve's guys, rolling towards Kogane who in turn rolled out of the way and it came straight for Lance. He scrambled, dropping everything to stop the cart before it rammed into him.

Kogane threw him a glance, only now noticing him at his back and a flicker of surprise passed his features before he faced the threat again. Luckily, Lance managed to stop the thing just in time. It only managed to bump him in the knees a bit.

"Fuck" Kogane swore under his breath and right as Steve was coming at him, he seemed to make a decision. He took the cart from Lance and shoved it towards Steve just as another guy came rushing from behind Lance and Steve was charging too fast to stop the cart. Lance turned, only for the guy to push him sideways and go for Kogane, shoving him into the fridge who rattled dangerously, a few drinks falling inside.

"Can't trick us all, Kogane. You're one and we're six" The guy said just as Kogane was rising to his feet to meet him head on and ok this was bad, they were crowding in and why the fuck was Lance still here?!!

Did he not develop a sense of preservation? He already went through high school, goddamnit. It wasn't his business what happened with these kids. With this one guy ganged up by five others.

He moved out of the way anyhow and rushed towards the store entrances just as punches were heard being thrown back and forth and two others were coming from his end, joining the scuffle. 

Lance reached the cashier, who was talking on the phone and what the fuck? Watching tv.

"Hey. Hey, there's some kids fighting in the back, shouldn't you do something?" Was he a guy or a girl? Lance couldn't tell and the person didn't turn towards him, only continued speaking on the phone animatedly. "Hey!!" He slammed his hands on the counter and they turned to look at him.

"What?" Their eyes raked over Lance's empty hands and no basket in sight "If you're not buying anything then it's not my problem"

He wanted to bang this idiot's head into that grimy counter but he took a deep breath. "Look, there's some kids in the back and they've picked up a fight with one guy, don't you have to call the police at least?"

The cashier looked at him for a few seconds then craned their neck as if they could see all the way in the back and then shrugged.  
"Happens all the time. As long as they don't steal anything we just let them be, you don't wanna get between them. I can call the police but the fight will be over by the time they reach here, most likely" The cashier bent under the desk for the alarm button, blowing a bubble gum balloon"

"Seriously?!" Lance said, throwing his hands in the air "And what about the person getting beaten up over there? You're just gonna have them on your conscience?"

"Not mine, dude. Maybe yours since you seem to actually care about those thugs. They're all the same anyway, doesn't matter who gets pummeled” 

Lance opened his mouth to retort but closed it back up. What the fuck was up with these people working in convenience stores? He worked in one himself and yeah he hated customers and everything but he wouldn't just stand by while a kid got ganged up in his presence.

 

Without putting much thought into it, Lance turned back where he came from. He could hear various noises of things falling off or being thrown around and just as he was rounding the corner a body slammed into him and he caught it on instinct.

It wasn't one of the sophomores, it was Kogane, thrown by a punch in the face and Lance lifted him from under his arms, straightening him up a bit. The kid looked worse for wear, long, messy hair sticking in sweat to his face and knuckles bruised under fingerless gloves. 

He looked much younger then the rest of them.

He spat a glob of blood, breathing heavily and made as if to charge them again but Lance acted before he changed his mind, pushing the guy back a bit and just as two other guys were lifting from the ground, Steve being one of them, he eyed the rack of vegetables standing to the side and miraculously, they haven't been destroyed yet.

He pushed at them, throwing everything on the floor and they scattered around, making a mess and too much noise but stopping the guys advancing on them. Two were still on the floor, 3 of them backing off when the rack fell and one nowhere in sight.

Lance stood there, not believing he actually got himself involved in this when he felt a hand on his bicep. 

"What are you standing here for? Come' on!!"  
Kogane said and grabbed him by the wrist instead, pulling him along until Lance figured out how to move his legs again.

They were running out of the store, well Lance was trying to keep up with Kogane who was skating, right, the guy had bloody skates and he was fast, damn it.

His breathing was laboured though and before long, Lance heard shouting and willed his feet to run faster. Goddamnit he was good at running so why not use it when he really needed it?

"Hurry up!" Kogane was shouting at him and he still didn't let go of Lance's wrist, pulling them along the aisles and jumping over the two stairs nearing the entrance.

"I am!" Lance shouted, almost tripping over said stairs. His flight instincts weren't so good as he didn't have to use them much until now. They were getting rusty.

When they reached the front door, the cashier was actually looking a bit worried for once, probably for the store if nothing else but Lance didn't see much else as they ran out the door and into the cold night air, still hearing swears behind them.

Then the door of the convenience store slammed again a few moments later and he chanced a glance behind. Sure enough, they were being followed.

He could hear the obvious things being shouted like "Get back here, Kogane" and "You coward, you're dead!!"

They ran past blocks and through the park, as fast as Lance could, trying to measure his breathing and keep up with Kogane's insane skating. He could probably easily outrun them on his own but he was still holding on to Lance.

What felt like ten more minutes into this run, Lance gasped for breath, thinking frantically of the best way to get lost enough to not be followed by the frat boys.

"Hey. Band boy, do you know where we're- running?" He shouted, almost tripping on something. Goddamn uneven ground.

"No! We're just running!" The guy said and Lance rolled his eyes. He made to pull Kogane towards the left but since he was the one being pulled along they only wobbled a bit.

"What?!" The guy turned to him, looking impatient and ready to bolt to the ends of the earth. Well, Lance didn't have all that stamina, so sorry. Also, he hasn't slept in a good while.

"Dude, I'm not running across the whole town from some goddamn frat boys" He remembered he actually left his bike there. Fuck. Maybe nobody will steal it come morning? What time was it anyway? 

"Then what do you propose?" Kogane asked, irritated and still dragging Lance along.

Lance pulled him again to the right and this time the guy went with it. "Just follow me" He said and gave one last push to his tired legs. Pretty sure he never ran at this level before.

 

A while later they reached the end of the street Lance dragged them to and in a blurry of limbs and feet speeding the pavement they were in the facility center closed two years ago for lack of funding from what Lance knew from Pidge, now just an empty building who looked entirely too creepy to get many visitors. Of course, kids were daring each other all the time into this death trap with a caving rooftop but it should be fine for now. Not like they had a list of options at the moment.

 

×

"Seriously? An abandoned building?" Kogane said, hands on his knees like Lance, finally catching his breath. "Could we be more cliche then that?" 

"Take it or leave it, buddy. It was the closest thing" Lance crashed on a nearby staircase, raising all the dust around him and scattering who knows what insects that dwelled under their feet.

Kogane huffed but came to crash besides him anyway and they recovered their regular breathing in silence.

It was a bit awkward but not by much.

Still, this silence couldn't drag forever.

"Are you, uh, ok?" Lance asked the kid because he couldn't tell from this dark room illuminated only by the open doors spilling moonlight from outside.

Kogane looked at him, his dark eyes analyzing Lance for a few moments, nothing in his face giving away what was in his mind.  
"Yeah. I'm good" He turned his head, then seeming to remember himself, "What's your name?"

Lance grinned "Lance. Yours?" 

"Keith" He didn't extend a hand or anything, just watched Lance carefully. Keith. Huh. Odd name for a guy with that image.

"Well. Keith, you get yourself in trouble much?" Lance joked.

Keith sobered a bit. "None of your business" He snapped. "But. Thanks, anyway. For butting in"

"You make it sound like I should've just let you get pummeled right there"

"Shut up, I said thank you, didn't I?"

"Okay band boy. I gotcha"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Dude, have you seen you?" Lance raked his eyes over Keith, from his leather pants to the black t-shirt and fingerless gloves to the- was that a mullet? "Oh, I take that back. You even have a mullet. Would you prefer mullet boy?" 

"You are one of those annoying people, aren't you?" Keith said, irritated.

"Yup" Lance popped the 'p', wiggling his eyebrows at Keith.

"Will this day come to an end already?" Keith said to himself miserably, bending to loosen the clasps on his skates.

Lance wanted to ask about those but he was just as tired and really, he didn't know the guy at all. 

"What are you gonna do after this blows off? Shouldn't you call your parents or something?"

Keith froze and Lance almost slapped himself in the forehead.

"Ah, right. My bad, they probably don't even know you're out and about at this unholy hour and would kill you if they found out. How old are you, anyway?"

Keith watched him, tension in his shoulders and his eyes sharp, mouth a tight line on his delicate features. "Seventeen"

"Jesus. I feel old" Lance laughed, trying to dispel the tightness in the atmosphere.

Keith loosened up just a bit, barely a fraction as he asked "How old are you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Lance wiggled his eyebrows again but gave in when Keith didn't relent his flat stare. "Fine, I'm twenty-four, you got me pretty boy" He shrugged, because well. Whatever.

"Oh" Keith said, more like an absent thought, lost in his own head it seemed.

"No but seriously now" Lance tried again "Are you gonna be ok by yourself? Anybody you can phone?" 

Keith didn't answer him for a while, pulling his sweaty hair away from his forehead while contemplating if he should humor Lance or not by the looks of it.

"I could phone my brother but he's- asleep at this hour, he's got university in the morning. I'm not gonna wake him up" 

"Ok. A friend, then?"

"I don't have my phone"

"Then you should start with that!" Lance snapped, feeling a headache coming on. Keith was one of those stubborn, independent kids, wasn't he?

"I can take care of myself, I'll be fine"

There you have it.

"So what, you gonna sit here ‘till morning?"

"If I have to"

Lance pulled out his phone. Close to two AM  
it seemed. He wasn't having it.

And since Keith seemed to make up excuses  
not to call anyone...

The kid wasn't even 18 yet for fudge's sake.  
"Ok. You're either coming with me or I sit here with you until morning" 

Lance had no intention to spend the rest of his night in this dump.

 

"Ok but I gotta ask" he added as an afterthought, "Why is always 'Steve' the bully in every story ever made?"

 

×

 

But as Keith grudgingly followed Lance home one hour later (stopping at the store Lance worked at for a few groceries, ugh) he reconsidered the question. Keith Kogane looked quite like the bully himself, all rough edges and sharp stares. Lance didn't know the circumstances after all, what with the car Keith supposedly 'wrecked' and if that were true or not.

 

It didn't matter all that much in the end. They climbed the three floors to his apartment in laziness (the elevator was broken for a while now) and Lance didn't know how the hell Keith did that with those slippery skates on.

 

Anyhow.

 

"Home sweet home" Lance said, craving a soft bed and a good meal even if he couldn't fall asleep after. "Make yourself cozy" He told Keith, heading for the fridge to drop his measly loot inside.

He didn't look to see what Keith was doing until after he'd set up the pan for a quick egg omelet (it was almost morning, ok?) and even then, he couldn't see Keith from where he sat at the kitchen counter.

"Uh, Keith, buddy. You ok there?"

Keith's head peeked out from the back of the couch then, hair mussed and eyes baggy with sleep. In the light of Lance's apartment he suddenly looked all of sixteen years old, even. Just a kid, indeed.

Not that seventeen was much older.

Keith only hummed at him before plopping back on the couch. Lance figured he wouldn't be picky about food at this hour and just hurried to scrunge up a (very early) breakfast.

He would have filled the silence himself as he tends to ramble enough for two people but he finally felt dead tired.

As he balanced two plates and an orange juice carton while sneaking around the couch, he spied Keith dozing off, his neck at a sort of awkward angle, mouth open in sleep.

"Make eyes, sunshine. You need something in that tummy before you rush off to sleep"

Keith jumped as Lance put the plates down.  
He didn't say anything, eyeing the food almost suspiciously.

"They're not poisoned, chillax"

"You've got a funny way of talking" Keith said instead, leaning forward on the couch to reach his plate.

"Is it my accent?" Lance asked, batting his eyelashes playfully.

"You're not american?"

"Hispanic, actually. Livin' la vida loca!" Lance striked a pose, winked at him while clapping his hands.

Keith rolled his eyes but a thin smile was stretching on his lips. Lance thought his delicate features were owing to the fact he looked part asian. 

"Dig in" Lance said, already stuffing his own face.

They ate with the tv in the background, some black and white movie. Lance glanced at Keith and at some point the kid was really wolfing down the contents of his plate like he hadn't eaten in days.

Fighting can be pretty exhausting, after all.

As he watched him though, Keith seemed to wince from time to time. When Lance narrowed his eyes at him, he managed to notice the split lip that was bothering him as he ate.

"Dude, slow down, I can make you another"

Keith glanced at him. His ears became a bit red and he mumbled something along the lines of 'shut up' before digging back into his food, this time a bit more controlled.

Lance wasn't being a jerk, ok? Eating too fast never ended well. He would know.

Keith refused to have Lance make another omelet but Lance shoved some leftover pancakes at him to seal the deal and that seemed to work just fine.

He was gulping down the last of his juice as Keith was wiping some chocolate from his left cheek. "Where else did you get hurt?" He asked him, glancing at his split lip again.

"Nowhere" Keith said but didn't sound too convinced.

"Dude, I'm not your dad, don’t lie to me"

Keith winced at Lance's odd choice of words for some reason. Alright, maybe they were too odd. Lance put the glass down, sitting back on the couch and trying to look non-threatening to this kid.

"Look, I've seen those guys, they were two times your size. You might be good at brawling around but they were six and you just one. Let me see"

Keith huffed, then turned reluctantly to face him with furrowed eyebrows. "Fine" He said flatly. He raised his shirt and yeah, there were several bruises purpling away on his pale skin, mostly around his midsection.  
One was fading down into the line of his pants. He seemed to have others, older, some yellow and healing, a scratch here and there, scabbed over.

Lance flushed for some stupid reason which he couldn't figure. But he also felt bad for making Keith show him. It felt too personal now, knowing how often Keith got into fights with probably bigger people then him. He was a pretty short guy actually, Lance towered over him just a bit.

"Right. I have some ointment and ice you can put on those" And he ran to the bathroom, berating himself for the whole thing.

Keith also seemed like a pretty docile kid, for somebody who got into fights all the time, if only a bit grumpy and defiant but Lance only met him for a few hours, he couldn't tell for sure. 

He found him staring blankly at the tv, his eyes glassy with sleep.

"You can turn it down if it bothers you" He offered, although the volume wasn't really loud.

"It's good" Keith shrugged and eyed the tube in Lance's hands as he opened it, sitting cross-legged in front of him.

Keith didn't take his shirt off, just lifted the hem, albeit reluctantly when Lance came at him with long fingers covered in cold cream.

"Ah. You can do it yourself, if you want. Sorry, I didn't think- "

Keith cut him off. "It's fine" He said, not looking at Lance. All of a sudden Lance felt nervous about this even though it shouldn't really be a big deal.

"Okay" He breathed out, reaching with his fingers for the smaller bruises first. He felt Keith's eyes following the movement of his fingers as the gel was rubbed in. His skin felt very warm in comparison with the coldness of medicine.

Somehow, Keith holding his shirt up to reveal half of his torso for Lance felt a bit dirty. Dirtier than him having taken off his shirt completely.

 

Lance shook his head and mentally kicked himself for good measure also. What the fuck was he thinking about a seventeen year old kid?

He concentrated on counting the remaining bruises, feeling Keith's slow breathing through his hand. He didn't dare look up to see what his face looked like right now.

He left the biggest one for last because why not? This bruise looked like a blossoming of pain and he touched as carefully as possible but Keith still hissed, his breath pulling in.

"Sorry. Sorry, does it hurt?" He did look up at him now and Keith didn't say anything for a bit, then "Obviously" as if Lance was stupid for asking.

Of course it hurt.

"Sorry buddy, as gentle as possible, ok?"

He didn't wait for an answer. None of them probably wanted to drag this any longer and Keith looked about to crash right there in Lance's face.

He rubbed the medicine in, feeling careful like he knows he hasn't been in a very long time with someone. He wonders why.

Maybe because Keith is a tired kid who just took somewhat of a beating, now in a stranger's house, trusting Lance to take care of him even in his reluctance and obvious wariness.

Lance is surprised they ended up here and it's like only now he processes the circumstances.

"Ok. The big one really needs ice but the others should be fine with just this" Lance made as if to cap the gel but then thought to ask "Do you have any on your back?" 

Keith snapped his head to look at him then, promptly pulling his shirt down. "No. Back is good" 

"You sure?"

"Yes" His answer sounded a bit snappy so Lance let him be.

"Right. I'll leave some ice for you and I'll bring you a pillow and blankets. You can crash on the couch, it's ratty but pretty reliable"

Keith made as if to protest but Lance shushed him. "No arguments. I'll be in my bedroom after, if you need anything" 

He dragged an ice pack from the fridge and closed the window since it was getting a bit chilly. Then he shuffled to the bedroom in search of some cozy blankets. 

He spent some time looking for them. For some reason he had quite a big closet and he hoarded all kinds of crap, it seemed.

The lights were still on when he went back to the living room but Keith was out cold, one foot dangling off the couch, the other stretched out and his head pillowed under one arm, the other loosely holding the pack over his shirt. Again, he looked his age, no matter how mature he wanted to seem with the way he dressed and carried himself.

Lance threw the blanket on him and left the pillow near his head for when he might wake up to need it. He dimmed the lights but didn't close them for good. Keith might feel uncomfortable waking up in a dark, strange place which he wouldn't recognize and it wasn't morning for another three hours or so.

**Author's Note:**

> This was planned to be a multiple chapters fic, not sure how long but depending on the feedback also, we shall see. It was still very fun writing so far :D Thank you for reading~


End file.
